Conventionally, managing the restoration of power following a power outage at a data center involves procedures that are expensive in terms of required human resources or inflexible due to the use of predetermined plans for powering up systems. Further, existing power solutions for data centers are aimed at controlling a power strip or source that is inserted in line prior to the machines in the data center. Event if such power strips have programmable access, they are inoperative in a power off situation, thereby making the power strips difficult or impossible to use with a master plan for restoring power to a data center. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.